Get Through, A Densi Shipper Manifesto
by thatiranianphantom
Summary: As promised, the Densi manifesto! To be posted in two parts.


It's _finally _time for the one people have been asking me about! Let's immerse ourselves in the Densi, people. You know you want to. This one will probably be a bit more rambly then the last two, because I didn't write this whole thing in one go. This has been fleshed out over a few days.

I also suck for taking so long to post this, and it became WAYYY too long to put into one, so I've separated it into two parts. Here's part one! Again, follow me on Tumblr, this was there long before it was here! Nobody-askedyoupatrice. tumblr. com

So without further ado, the Densi Shipper Manifesto.

First of all, I start this by stating: this is a couple that is not actually a couple yet. We know of no immediate plans to make them a couple, and for now, they are just partners with enough sexual tension to knock an elephant to Africa and back (can you tell that was my own expression?). They seem to _want_ to be a couple, but that is based alone of longer-than-coworkers-should-stare-at-each-other looks and two years of what is essentially a sexless relationship.

When Kensi and Deeks are first paired up, the tension oozes. Technically, their absolute first scene together was in the MMA gym in 1x19 _Hand to Hand_, but as both were undercover at the time as Tracy and Jason, I'm going to skip over that (I've covered it in the Deeks manifesto if you are interested in my interpretations). Likewise, their next scene they are undercover again, and I have also covered that, so it will also be skipped over.

That takes us to their first scene in the boathouse, directly after they have found out who Deeks is. Wow, is there sexual tension here. They barely take their eyes off each other the entire scene, as seen here:

Even when Deeks is talking to Callen and Sam, his eyes still go to Kensi. Likewise, she stares him up and down the entire scene. It's not an accusatory look, nor does it spell distrust on either side. Rather, Deeks stares at Kensi, looking simply interested, while Kensi looks at him with a hint of smile when he comments that he was vamping. During this scene, they seem to be sizing each other up, while still keeping the flirtatious element that is prevalent throughout their entire partnership.

This is the most significant Densi scene in the episode, the rest of which mostly consists of Deeks proving himself to the team, and him shamelessly flirting with Kensi.

However the next episode, Deeks is back, and in a more permanent capacity.

"Deeks? Really? That's the best they could do?" Kensi comments. I refuse to believe, in this scene, that she didn't know Deeks was listening. Her "oh, hello, Deeks!" was far more pointed then it would have been had she not known he was listening. They exchange their usual fare of flirty looks in this episode, but really, in a Densi frame of mind, they really don't get much meaningful interaction in this episode, besides antagonizing each other and enjoying it. See the Deeks manifesto for his significant moments in _Fame_. Their only real significant scene is at the end, when he smirks and says:

"Don't worry, Fern. I'll be back."

Kensi's reactions to Deeks the entire episode were that of Deeks being an annoyance, albeit one she doesn't mind flirting in a non-work capacity. However, when we take a look at her expression, we can see she's amused and vaguely pleased. I can't stress enough how much Kensi's little smiles tell us.

However, the next episode, the Dom storyline is revisited and closed, and Deeks is not seen or mentioned again.

Which brings us 2x01, Human Traffic. Deeks' reappearance. And he looks decidedly more haggard. Again, see the Deeks' manifesto for more thoughts on this, it's a very significant episode for Deeks. However, I'm just focusing on the one scene at the end of the episode, when Kensi gets Deeks to put down his gun. One could say she didn't actually convince him to put it down, but in the medley of Sam, Callen and Scarli yelling at him to put it down, this is her line in the transcript:

_KENSI [Softly]: Deeks, put it down! Deeks…_

She doesn't shout, demand, or force it out of him. She simply _asks_ him to put it down, looking straight at him. And he does. He storms away after this, and Kensi immediately moves to go after him (something Deeks reciprocated in 2x11, _Disorder_) before she's stopped.

In 2x02, _Black Widow_, Kensi and Deeks are still getting used to each other. The main conflict in their partnership, as I see it, is that people would think Kensi are very different people. To a degree, on the surface, they _are_ very different people. However, I find them incredibly similar. They thrive off their jobs, they are very closed off when it comes to deeper emotion, and though it may not seem like, they are desperate for someone they can trust. Someone that is just theirs. This is the core of their relationship, even to this day.

Still in 2x02, Kensi and Deeks are not sure what to think of each other. Unsure of each other's personality and abilities, they have their fair share of conflict in the first few episodes. This bit of dialogue is telling of that:

KENSI: What do you know about alarms?

DEEKS: Enough. Did two years L.A.P.D. robberies division.

KENSI: I did an urban counter surveillance course in Quantico. Graduated top of my class.

DEEKS: Well, I guess there's book smart and there's street smart.

KENSI: I'll run point. (knocks) I wasn't bragging.

DEEKS: 'Course not. You were just one-upping me.

KENSI: I'm not a one-upper.

DEEKS: Not normally. Somehow just with me. But, uhm, have fun running point.

KENSI: Great. Have fun watching.

DEEKS: See, one upping.

Kensi has a very competitive personality by nature, and she and Deeks both thrive on being the best at their job. The flirty element in Deeks' first few episodes is hard to see here (though it's there early in the episode, when he checks her out in the dress), and we can see Kensi and Deeks moving into a work capacity, trying to figure out how to work together. Their friendship, and the "thing" developed later, but in their earlier episodes, they are just trying to figure out how to work together without killing each other.

The next few episodes (_Borderline_, _Special Delivery)_, the flirting develops and it develops quick. At first glance, it seems to all be one sided, with Deeks' frequent innuendos (_wanna go for a little ride? On the BIKES, Deeks. Oh, it's so beautiful, my sweet. Come on….princess?)_ But when the suggestion occurs to Deeks' that they may actually look like a couple, he scoffs.

Deeks: Yeah, you are so not my type.

What striking about this scene is that Kensi actually looks offended. And surprised.

Kensi: Would you care to explain…

As discussed in the Kensi manifesto, in her personal life, she seems to _want_ to be seen as just a beautiful woman, but this is a work capacity. She shifts closer to Deeks, as if she is trying to make herself more attractive to Deeks. This is very contrasting behavior for Kensi, and marks one of the earliest examples of the "thing" between them.

Okay, up until this point I have analysed pretty much every episode, but since we have more than a full season ahead of us, if I analyse every one, this is going to be the manifesto that never ends, so let's skip a few.

We power forward a little and end at the two parter that is _Absolution (2x09) _and _Deliverance_ _(2x10)_. The park scene at the beginning has already been analysed, see quote from the Kensi manifesto:

Slowly, though, thanks in large part to her relationship with Deeks, Kensi begins to soften. An excellent example is Deeks using her as a "wingman" in the park when he was, as Kensi put it "perving on those yoga bunnies."

Her first response when Deeks tells her to act as if she is breaking up with him is to say "do you know how utterly unproffesional this is?"

This is giving us a large window into the old Kensi, the tightly wound, completely professional Kensi Blye. However, she seems to let herself loose a bit, and begins to play along, with no warning.

"You cheated on me," she snaps. "With…with my brother."

The reaction on Deeks' face is immediate. He was most definitely not expecting this. Which makes sense, seeing as all he has known so far is Kensi being focused on nothing but their jobs. It's the first time we see Kensi as willing to have fun, while still in a work capacity. Then we see Kensi playing off his reaction.

She enjoys his shock, and knows she's beaten him. She walks off triumphantly, pumping her fists in the air. Deeks stands, shocked for a moment, and then smiles. This , for me, is the first time we (and Deeks) start to see Kensi start to let out her more playful personality. We see her be more willing to share her personality, that doesn't solely consist of her professional work persona.

This tells us that Deeks and Kensi are starting to work together, as a team. Personally, I really believe that Deeks has been hugely beneficial for Kensi. Before him, Kensi seemed to live a very lonely life. She was good at her work and proud of it, but outside of work, she _chose_ not to rely on anyone. Not so much as a pet in her house (and I'm inclined to think it wasn't because of the mess they create :P). She says herself, she's a textbook example of a girl who's unable to rely on anyone, and Deeks mentions how militant her life is. Having a partner like Deeks is starting to make her relax a little and enjoy herself, even as Deeks is starting to want to see Kensi in a non-work capacity (I don't mean romantically, I just mean that he's initiating the fact that they don't just see each other at work.)

Then we come to Deliverance. Oh, Deliverance. When the Russians tell Kensi to get in the car, Deeks offers himself. Without hesitation.

In perspective – Deeks has known Kensi for six months, maximum. Deeks has a protective and loyal personality, undeniably. But their partnership is still in its infancy. They are growing as partners, and genuinely like each other, but haven't had the opportunity to grow very close yet.

Yet he offers himself, probably knowing exactly what would be in store for him. This shocks Kensi.

"Deeks," she says, the surprise obvious on her face.

In a Densi capacity, if we were looking for signs that Deeks has feelings for Kensi that he himself probably doesn't realize yet, I would surround this moment with flashing neon signs. He'd rather get kidnapped by people who have every reason to kill him, then let his partner get kidnapped. When I say I don't think Deeks realizes his feelings for Kensi yet, I get it from the immediacy of his reaction and his comments after:

"She's just a cop, you know. She's not even an agent. Tell you the truth, nobody really likes her. You know, too pretty for her own good, kind of a snob."

I'm getting a RENT flashback when Roger (come on, Deeks bears a frightening resemblance) tells Mimi to "take your brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette". Admitting attraction unknowingly.

The guilt is painfully evident on Deeks' face through the episode.

Though logically we know this wasn't his fault and there was nothing he could have done, he views this as his doing.

This is probably exacerbated by trust Kensi so blindly places on him.

"It's okay," she says, with a hint of his smile. "You'll get me back."

She let herself be taken, and she absolutely trusts that Deeks will get her back. This seems to really weigh on Deeks. He is an extremely capable cop, but he doubts himself. He _needs_ to get Kensi back now, because she trusts him. She trusts he'll get her back.

And when he finds her, his immediate reaction is to rush to her, until her shout to stop.

One thing that stands out to me so much in this scene is Kensi's "Deeks, I can't stand here any longer. _Please." _

I can't really even explain why, but she's begging him. And Deeks just wants to have her out and safe, and if that means going the decidedly non-safe route of not waiting for the bomb squad, he'll take it.

The fact that he holds his hands out for her means he's putting the decision on her. If she trusts him with her life, or not. And he's not sure it will work, he tells her outright. She chooses to trust him, and follow up on the trust that he'll get her out of this.

Them counting together signifies that, quite literally, they are in this together.

And when they land on the ground, Deeks just stares up at Kensi. Remember when I said that Deeks had feelings for Kensi that he probably didn't realize?

In this scene, he's looking at her like she's water in a barren desert. That is NOT how partners look at each other.

**End Part One! **

**I'm not really done part 2, but it will be up ASAP! **


End file.
